Dominic Marcello
Dominic Marcello (ドミニク・マルセロ Dominiku Marusero), better known by his Hero name G-Force '(グフォース ''Gu Fōsu), is the No. 1 Ranked Pro Hero in America and the leader of the Hero team The Rangers. An alumnus of Robert McCollum High School, he appears annually as a guest speaker. Appearance Dominic has the appearance of a stereotypical alien. He has pale skin, completely black eyes, and is completely hairless. Despite actually being an albino, Dominic possesses a powerful physique, sporting powerful muscles and boasts an incredible height, however he easily burns in the sunlight due to his skin tone. He generally wears uniform of The Rangers, a skintight, red and black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. Personality Dominic's facial features rarely ever change from his more stoic appearance, yet he still exudes the aura of heroism. He has a tendency to begin speeches, relating whatever he's doing to stories of heroism. While many find his speeches inspiring, those that are around him too often find it more annoying. He believes absolutely in the job of Heroes, and looks down upon both Villains and Heroes who become Heroes for the wrong reason (i.e. monetary gain). Despite this, he is an excellent teacher and will more often than not try to teach a wrongdoer how to go down a more noble path than the one they currently follow. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite the function of his Quirk, Dominic excels in hand-to-hand combat, actually preferring it to fighting at a range. His combat style is highly defensive, but when he strikes back he hits hard, with his strikes supplemented by his Quirk, and always strikes a vital area. It is often that he can take down an opponent in one, well-place strike. Enhanced Strength: Dominic also possesses a well-toned body, granting him a high degree of physical strength. While still inferior to someone with a strength-enhancing Quirk, his non-enhanced punches are still powerful enough to injure those with low defense. He can even knock out lesser foes in a single strike. Due to his martial arts training, he is capable of chopping through twenty stone slabs in a single move and can tow incredibly heavy objects, all without the use of his Quirk. When enhancing his power with his Quirk, his physical might increases exponentially. Enhanced Durability: Dominic's physical strength and dense muscular structure also grants him a fair amount of durability. He take an incredibly strong blow to the face, only receiving a small bruise, and can withstand moves that even make it past his Quirk's defenses. He won't even flinch when hit with weak attacks. Overall Abilities: Dominic's skill and power is incredibly great. He was able to become the No. 1 Hero in America, a large country with a great deal of competition. Since becoming No. 1, it's been stated he's never lost a fight. His Quirk application and skill in combat is also high, being able to use his seemingly straightforward Quirk in a series of unique ways. His power also helped to elevate the prestige of The Rangers, allowing them to be recognized as the best Hero team in America. Quirk Force (フォース Fōsu): Dominic's Quirk allows him to generate energy fields around his body capable of generating or reversing kinetic energy. Upon his Quirk initially surfacing, Dominic was only able to form his a field of energy around his body, however, with training, he learned how to form the fields into specific shapes and generate blasts. Dominic still often uses spherical shields to protect his body from harm, but also uses powerful energy blasts, generally launched from his fists or eyes. He can shape the blasts into whatever form he wishes, with their power depending on how much preparation and time Dominic takes before launching them (charging an attack for only a few seconds can cause an opponent to stagger backwards, but charging for a full minute creates a powerful shockwave with great explosive force). Through careful manipulation of his energy, Dominic is also capable of a pseudo-form of flight. Despite this, an equal or greater force can negate or even overpower his own attacks. The same is true for his defenses. He also can only generate his fields within his field of view. Doing so with only his eyes generally creates a weaker field or attack, but in order to use his more powerful techniques he must use his arms. He can not use his Quirk at all if his eyes are closed. Also, while not directly related to his Quirk, as an albino, he is greatly weak to sunlight, with any exposed skin immediately burning in natural light. Super Moves * Reverse Impact '(レバーヒーウ イムパクト ''Rebāhīu Imupakuto): These techniques are used to absorb and redirect kinetic energy. They are primarily used defensively, but can be used offensively if the need arises. ** '''Reverse Impact Shield (レバーヒーウ イムパクト シエルド Rebāhīu Imupakuto Shierudo): Dominic creates a field in front of his body. The resulting field absorbs any kinetic energy sent towards it before immediately releasing the energy back towards the point of impact. This technique is a favorite of Dominic's to reflect physical attacks. ** Reverse Impact Cannon '(レバーヒーウ イムパクト カノン ''Rebāhīu Imupakuto Kanon): Dominic creates a sphere of kinetic energy in his palm which he then launches at his opponent, usually in response to his target's own attack. The technique absorbs the kinetic energy of his opponents attack, increasing the power of the sphere, which then slams into his target and explodes after a few seconds of contact. The power of this technique is dependent on the amount of power Dominic is willing to use for defense and the strength of his opponent's own technique. * 'Forward Impact '(フォーワード イムパクト Fōwādo Imupakuto): These moves are simpler in preparation in comparison to the Reverse Impact moves, which are simply stored kinetic energy being released onto Dominic's target. ** '''Forward Impact Pierce (フォーワード イムパクト ピエルス Fōwādo Imupakuto Pierusu): Dominic generates kinetic energy around his fist before punching forward. The force of this attack forms a piercing beam of kinetic energy, capable of punching a hole straight through steel beams with no effort whatsoever. This technique can also be used to pierce through the incoming attacks of his opponent's nullifying them, while also moving so fast that his opponent has little to no time to avoid the impact. ** Forward Impact Machine Gun '(フォーワード イムパクト マキン グン ''Fōwādo Imupakuto Makin Gun): Dominic waves his arm in front of him, creating a field in front of himself. From this field, several kinetic energy blasts, with bullet speed but much larger radiuses, fly towards the opponent. The high degree of power of this technique and its attacking speed deals immense damage to either one or multiple targets at once. ** 'Forward Impact Aura '(フォーワード イムパクト オーラ Fōwādo Imupakuto Ōra): Dominic uses his Quirk to create a field in front of his entire body. This serves to increase the power of his physical attacks, greatly enhancing the strength of his melee combat. ** 'Forward Impact Finale '(フォーワード イムパクト フィナル Fōwādo Imupakuto Finaru): Dominic holds his hands above him, creating a large energy sphere, reminiscent of a red sun. After gathering the necessary energy, he throws it at his target. This technique takes a full minute to gather the energy for, making it high risk, high reward. However, it's so strong that the blast ordinarily defeats any opponent in one hit. It's used as a final resort, hence the name "Finale". Stats Equipment '''Hero Costume: Dominic's Hero costume is the standard bodysuit of the Rangers. His in particular, is highly resistant UV light, assisting to protect him from sunlight, as well as having a mask to cover his face during the daytime. Sunblock: In the event that Dominic's Hero costume is damaged, he wears heavy sunblock at all times. While it doesn't completely negate the effect of the sun on his body, it helps to slow down the burns and allows him to keep fighting much longer than without it, even if not at top form. Eyedrops: Dominic carries a container of eyedrops. He uses them to keep his eyes moist so that he can continuously use his Quirk without his eyes drying out from keeping his eyes open. Trivia * Dominic's appearance is based off of Jiren from Dragon Ball Super. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Rangers